Traditionally, dramatic improvements in the treatment of cancer are associated with identification of therapeutic agents acting through novel mechanisms. One mechanism that can be exploited in cancer treatment is the modulation of protein kinase activity because signal transduction through protein kinase activation is responsible for many of the characteristics of tumor cells. Protein kinase signal transduction is of particular relevance in, for example, thyroid, gastric, head and neck, lung, breast, prostate, and colorectal cancers, as well as in the growth and proliferation of brain tumor cells.
Protein kinases can be categorized as receptor type or non-receptor type. Receptor-type tyrosine kinases are comprised of a large number of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. For a detailed discussion of the receptor-type tyrosine kinases, see Plowman et al., DN&P 7(6): 334-339, 1994. Since protein kinases and their ligands play critical roles in various cellular activities, deregulation of protein kinase enzymatic activity can lead to altered cellular properties, such as uncontrolled cell growth associated with cancer. In addition to oncological indications, altered kinase signaling is implicated in numerous other pathological diseases, including, for example, immunological disorders, cardiovascular diseases, inflammatory diseases, and degenerative diseases. Therefore, protein kinases are attractive targets for small molecule drug discovery. Particularly attractive targets for small-molecule modulation with respect to antiangiogenic and antiproliferative activity include receptor type tyrosine kinases Ret, c-Met, and VEGFR2.
The kinase c-Met is the prototypic member of a subfamily of heterodimeric receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) which include Met, Ron and Sea. The endogenous ligand for c-Met is the hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), a potent inducer of angiogenesis. Binding of HGF to c-Met induces activation of the receptor via autophosphorylation resulting in an increase of receptor dependent signaling, which promotes cell growth and invasion. Anti-HGF antibodies or HGF antagonists have been shown to inhibit tumor metastasis in vivo (See: Maulik et al Cytokine & Growth Factor Reviews 2002 13, 41-59). c-Met, VEGFR2 and/or Ret overexpression has been demonstrated on a wide variety of tumor types including breast, colon, renal, lung, squamous cell myeloid leukemia, hemangiomas, melanomas, astrocytic tumor (which includes glioblastoma, giant cell glioblastoma, gliosarcoma, and glioblastoma with oligodendroglial components). The Ret protein is a transmembrane receptor with tyrosine kinase activity. Ret is mutated in most familial forms of medullary thyroid cancer. These mutations activate the kinase function of Ret and convert it into an oncogene product.
Inhibition of EGF, VEGF and ephrin signal transduction will prevent cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A. Drug Disc. Technol. 2001 6, 1005-1024). Kinase KDR (refers to kinase insert domain receptor tyrosine kinase) and flt-4 (fms-like tyrosine kinase-4) are both vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) receptors. Inhibition of EGF, VEGF and ephrin signal transduction will prevent cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A. Drug Disc. Technol. 2001 6, 1005-1024). EGF and VEGF receptors are desirable targets for small molecule inhibition.
Accordingly, small-molecule compounds that specifically inhibit, regulate and/or modulate the signal transduction of kinases, particularly including Ret, c-Met and VEGFR2 described above, are particularly desirable as a means to treat or prevent disease states associated with abnormal cell proliferation and angiogenesis. One such small-molecule is N-(4-{[6,7-bis(methyloxy)quinolin-4-yl]oxy}phenyl)-N′-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopropane-1,1-dicarboxamide, which has the chemical structure:
WO 2005/030140 describes the synthesis of N-(4-{[6,7-bis(methyloxy)quinolin-4-yl]oxy}phenyl)-N′-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopropane-1,1-dicarboxamide (Example 12, 37, 38, and 48) and also discloses the therapeutic activity of this molecule to inhibit, regulate and/or modulate the signal transduction of kinases, (Assays, Table 4, entry 289). Example 48 is on paragraph [0353] in WO 2005/030140.
Besides therapeutic efficacy, the drug developer endeavors to provide a suitable form of the therapeutic agent that has properties relating to processing, manufacturing, storage stability, and/or usefulness as a drug. Accordingly, the discovery of a form that possesses some or all of these desired properties is vital to drug development.
Applicants have found a salt form of the drug N-(4-{[6,7-bis(methyloxy)quinolin-4-yl]oxy}phenyl)-N′-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopropane-1,1-dicarboxamide that has suitable properties for use in a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of a proliferative disease such as cancer. The novel salt form of the invention exists in crystalline and amorphous forms